This invention relates to a combination carburetor-air filter for an internal combustion engine and, more particularly, to a combination carburetor-air filter which incorporates ultrasonic transducer means for vaporizing the fuel supplied to the internal combustion engine.
Ordinarily, an internal combustion engine is provided with a carburetor in communication with the intake manifold of the internal combustion engine. Atop the carburetor is an air filter. Ambient air is drawn through the air filter to the carburetor, where it is mixed with fuel and the controlled air-fuel mixture is supplied to the cylinders in the internal combustion engine. To applicants' knowledge, no one has combined an air filter and a carburetor with an ultrasonic transducer means into a single device.
An object of the present invention is to combine the air filter and carburetion means for an internal combustion engine into a compact unit that occupies no more space than the air filter.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a compact air filter which incorporates ultrasonic transducer means therein for vaporizing the fuel.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a compact air filter-carburetion means incorporating interchangeable bodies therein for adapting the air filter-carburetion means to different sizes and configurations of manifold openings in internal combustion engines.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be made more apparent hereinafter.